


Fantastically Deep Thougts

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Affectionate Insults, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Come Swallowing, Control, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassment, F/F, Fake Out, Feelings, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Labia, Large Cunt, Lesbian Sex, Meta, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Philosophy, Porn, Puns & Word Play, Questions, Randomness, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Teenagers, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Glimmer walks in on Adora having a shower, and discovers something about her friend she didn't expect.Turns out the blonde has some "extra equipment" she brought into the bathroom.After an extended conversation, Adora offers to help Glimmer to do some "swabbing".And the two are in for quite the unusual experience. Transformative, some might say.





	Fantastically Deep Thougts

**Author's Note:**

> (This became way longer than intended, not overly sure where I derailed this fic xD   
But ah well, a ton extra dialogue and what have you. Was intended as short, graphic lewds. But, that didn't happen heh.  
Been slowly going on and off writing this for a month. So might be a little mixed, but hopefully coherent.)

Adora bit her lower lip as she ran a hand sensually down the stiff shaft. She took a firm grip on the base as she eyed over the glistening tip as it slowly dripped. She slowly rubbed along the length, becoming even more wet the longer she stood here. It fits just perfectly in her hand. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. She was so warm, pleasant tingles coursed through her body.

The door creaked. Her hair stood on end. “ADORA?!” a flabbergasted voice cried out. Adora jumped in place, a loud clatter rang out the room. “G-Glimmer! I can explain!” Adora squeaked out. The princess stared at her friend, dumbfounded. “Why... why are you? Why do you have...” Glimmer mumbled. Adora bashfully covered herself up as she hunched down and gave a sheepish grin. “W-Well, you see...” Adora stuttered.

“What is  **that** ?” Glimmer huffed as she pointed to the long object between Adora’s legs. Adora let out a long groan, then picked it up. “Okay, sheesh, fine. I happen to shower with my sword? So what?” she huffed, placing the sword of protection leaning against the wall. “That’s just dangerous! You could accidentally cut yourself!” Glimmer scolded the other teen. Adora crossed her arms and frowned. 

Glimmer put her hands together. And exhaled “Okay, actually: Never mind. What are you doing here?” she asked curiously. “Well...” Adora idly stroked her shoulder. “I did what you said, and I’ve been trying to shower alone.” She gave an awkward smile and turned off the water. “Oh? How’s that been going?” Glimmer inquired excitedly. “I mean...” Adora glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the sword.

“I kiiinda need to bring my emotional support sword?” she grinned bashfully. Glimmer shot her a deadpan. “I know you’re using to sleeping, eating and showering with others.” The princess stated. “I still don’t really get  **why** though...” She added. “I dunno...” Adora murmured. “Part of me just freezes up. Like, the few times I’ve tried with the sword, I sorta just, stand here. Let it wash over me.” Adora replied.

“Are you sure you’re not a bit of an exhibitionist?” Glimmer teased with a tonguesmirk. Adora tilted her head. “Are those the ones with the notebook?” she inquired. Glimmer let out a groan. “Ugh, it's really annoying sometimes with how little you know about the world.” She said with a shake of her head. “Hey, I’m getting there.” Adora chimed in, putting her hands on her hip, exposing her pride.

Glimmer’s eyes wandered as she bit her lower lip. She sized Adora’s labia up. They were roughly the size of their owner’s middle fingers. “Aaanyhow~ What brings you here?” Adora asked. Glimmer jumped as she got spoken to. “H-Huh, wha? Oh! I’m uh, here to shower?” her cheeks flushed as she awkwardly poked two of her fingers together. “This IS the shower room after all.” She added with a cough.

Adora blinked a few times. “Yeah... I should honestly have been able to see that coming...” She stroked her chin. She then cleared her throat. “Ahem, well. Wanna join me?” The blonde asked sheepishly. Glimmer cracked a smirk and leaned against the wall. “Well, who else would you invite?” she said with a sparkling wink. “Oh, Bow.” Adora blurted out without hesitation. Glimmer’s lower eyelid twitched.

“W-What?” she said, her voice shrill. “What?” Adora retorted. “He’s really chill about it. He loves helping wash my hair. Did you know there’s stuff that makes your hair softer and shinier?” Adora squeed. “Huh...” Glimmer stated. “Okay, very new information to me, but lets keep going...” Glimmer said as she gingerly shimmied over to the clothes rack. Adora tapped her chin.

“He doesn’t  **literally** shower with me though. But, I respect that. Its enough that he’s in the room to me. He’s a good friend.” Adora proclaimed. “You don’t mind that he’s seen you naked?” Glimmer asked. “Why would I? You’ve seen me naked. Heck, a good chunk of the horde has seen me naked.” Adora scoffed bemusedly. Glimmer fidgeted as she bit her lower lip. “Aren’t you worried you caught something?” she inquired.

Adora let out a confused noise and tilted her head. “You know, some disease? The...  _ casual _ approach to sex the horde fosters doesn’t seem sanitary.” Glimmer pointed out. “Oh, that. Yeah, no. There’s no need to worry about that. With mandatory health inspections, any potentially harmful disease gets eradicated.” Adora casually remarked. “Eradicated?” Glimmer asked anxiously.

“Yeah. If it’s something small that can be treated. They just quarantine the person. If it's something infectious, but non-lethal. They’re basically taken out of... rotation I wanna say it’s called...” Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully. Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Oh, basically: They’re not allowed to bang. Anyhow: If it’s something really bad and it can’t be treated. They’re sent off to a farm.” Adora elaborated.   


Glimmer’s face scrunched up uncomfortably. “Ho boy...” She muttered. “You DO know what a ‘farm’ is, don’t you?” Glimmer asked with a strained voice. “Hm? Well, yeah. It’s where you grow ration bars... actually, thinking about it... that doesn’t sound like the best place to send people that are contagious...” Adora furrowed her brow. Glimmer did her best to suppress a high pitched noise. 

Glimmer placed her hand around Adora’s hip, pulling her next to her. “Saaay~ How about we get back to this whole shower business?” Glimmer put on a painfully forced smile. Adora snapped back to attention. “Sure thing! You seem really chipper today, huh?” Adora mentioned. “Uh-huh.” Glimmer responded, nodding disingenuously. “Well, let's change the topic.” The princess asked.

Adora gave a cheerful nod, teasingly ruffling Glimmer’s hair. “Sooo... do you have sex only for the pleasure or?” Glimmer asked extremely obviously as her cheeks heated up. Adora eyed the other girl over curiously as Glimmer slowly started to remove her garments. “Well, yes? Primarily? It feels nice. Secondly, and well, the goal: Is the literal climax of the act.” Adora said with a tonguesmirk.

“Those hormones feel really good once they get flowing through your system.” She added with a wink. “N-No other reason?” Glimmer squeaked, rubbing her shoulder after removing her top. “No?” Adora squinted in contemplating. “I mean, it burns calories? That’s more of a side-effect than anything however.” Adora waves dismissively. Glimmer puffed up and darted her eyes to the side.

“What about... do you care about  **who** you have intercourse with?” she asked, poorly masking her intent. “Of course I do!” Adora rolled her eyes as Glimmer’s eyes lit up. “I mean, some are just terrible lays. Others are not compatible at all with your preferences.” Adora remarked. Glimmer’s face fell. “Though...” Adora paused. “Some people make me feel... weird inside. Like, it’s not attraction.” 

Adora made convoluted hand gestures. “It’s hard to explain. I feel tingly inside. Foreplay feels a lot more important with those people, so does cuddling afterwards. It’s weird, and mostly seen as a waste of time... but I still try to do it from time to time. It’s just... nice.” Adora let out a sigh. “It IS kind of a waste of time however. There’s a lot more productive ways to spend that.” She finished.

Glimmer was conflicted. She slid down her pants while trying to come up with what to say. "So... do you prefer to 'do it' with those that make you fuzzy inside?" Glimmer asked hopefully, gently clasping Adora's hand between hers. "Usually, yes?" Adora replied, a bit unsure on what was going on. "Sometimes that sensation makes me uncomfortable..." Adora murmured, shifting her weight.

"How so?" Glimmer asked, leading the two over to the shower. “I dunno... I just don’t know how to handle it. And I don’t like it.” Adora rolled her shoulders. “I want to feel like I’m in control. And that sensation just makes me a bit... scared. I can’t figure it out.” She let out a sigh as they went under the nozzle. Glimmer perked up and opened her mouth, then chickened out. Pouting as she cutely stomped her foot.

“You say something?” Adora asked. Glimmer tensed up, clenching Adora’s hand. “N-No... I was just thinking about stuff...” Glimmer averted her gaze. “Like... if you have sex only to get yourself off, how come... how come you have have been intimate with me and... were okay with not finishing for you?” Glimmer shifted uncomfortably as she anxiously got her words out in a coherent enough mess.

“Oh, well. You’re my friend.” Adora cleared her throat awkwardly. “And well, I trust you when you said you weren't a virgin, but... your breathing. Your lower jaw trembles. Plus: you kinda squirm.” Adora put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder reassuringly. “Nothing wrong with that, but I don’t want to push you in case you’re not ready.” Adora tonguesmirked and ruffled Glimmer’s hair.

“And you know: It does help your claim in that you do that every time.” She added. Glimmer grew flustered. “I-I have some performance anxiety...” The other teen replied, letting go off Adora and fiddling with her thumbs. Adora knelt down and caressed Glimmer’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. In the worst case, at most you’ll just make me cum really slow or lacklustre. That’s what practice is for.” Adora winked.

She then ruffled Glimmer’s hair with her other hand as a smile crept up on the princess's features. Adora pondered for a moment. “I mean, you’d  **really** have to try to fail to do worse than that heh.” She let out a chuckle. Adora got back up as Glimmer eyed her over, biting her lower lip as her gaze lingered between Adora’s legs. “Ready to shower?” Adora asked confidently, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Say... mind if I repay you for when you ‘blew me’ back after that mission?” Glimmer said hesitantly. “Hm? Oh, sure. I could go for some of that right now.” Adora piped up. The princess’s cheeks flared up as she shuffled nervously. “I-I never thanked you enough for that. I... never knew how pent up I get, or how much... ‘that’ helps.” Glimmer moved closer to Adora. The soldier eyed her quizzically. 

“Don’t mention it. One of the first things we are taught about puberty. It’s very good stress relief to get rid of adrenaline after battle.” Adora stated, then rubbed the back of her head. “Heh, assuming you can find anywhere for it. We know enough to not just do it on the battlefield. That would be extremely disadvantageous.” Adora said with a chuckle. “And disturbing...” Glimmer added.

“Well, either way: Thanks... I kinda, never masturbated when I was worked up. I always wanted to feel relaxed before I do something I want to feel safe for...” murmured softly. “Yeah, well: it’s great for getting those hormones rolling.” Adora shifted a little. “Pleasure was always kinda secondary to the function... but, I always valued it higher.” Adora sighed, glancing to her sword.

“I think that shows you have good judgement.” Glimmer said, gently grabbing one of Adora’s hands. Staring lovingly at her for several seconds before yanking Adora’s hand, causing her to snap out of staring at her weapon. “Huh? I’m here!” Adora exclaimed in a daze. She then gave a bashful grin and glanced down, meeting Glimmer’s gaze. Adora eventually tapped her foot restlessly. 

“So... what did you have in mind?” she asked her friend. Glimmer flushed beet red and laughed nervously. “F-Funny you ask...” Glimmer gingerly cupped Adora’s curtains, weighing them in her hand. “I was wondering if you could let me... try to deepthroat you~” She murmured softly. “Say what now?” Adora exclaimed bluntly. Glimmer squirmed slightly. “It’s... in the name?” She added with a cheeky grin.

“I know what it is, you just... really caught me off guard is all.” Adora replied. “Doesn’t seem like something I’d peg you down for being into.” She added bemusedly. “Peg me down...” Glimmer cooed as she bit her lower lip. “What?” Adora questioned. “What?” Glimmer shot back. The other teen tilted her head, eyeing the princess over. “Doesn’t that like, hurt though?” Adora asked. 

Glimmer shrugged as the gently stroked Adora’s folds. “I don’t know... I just want to do something special for you...” She said. “Oral would be special enough to me.” Adora spoke softly. Glimmer softly squeezed the other girl’s delicates. “You don’t think I can pull it off, do you?” she muttered dejectedly. Adora tensed up. “Hypothetically: I don’t know... I’ve never had anyone try. Literally: Please don’t...”

Adora laughed in a highly strung tone. Glimmer quickly let go of Adora’s labia with scarlet cheeks. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry Adora! That was a VERY poor choice of words!” Glimmer sputtered out, shooting the other girl an apologetic smile. “It’s alright. It happens. Just try to remember it for next time.” Adora said comfortingly. Caressing Glimmer’s cheek softly. “Next time eh? Someone’s being cocky.” 

Glimmer said as she tonguesmirked. Adora gigglesnorted. “Heh, we both know you can’t stay away from this.” She said teasingly as she flexed. Glimmer became mesmerized before she snapped out of it and cleared her throat. “W-Well, anyhow...” Glimmer stated she looked at Adora expectantly. Adora bit her lower lip. Her eyes darted from side to side as she thought of something introspectively.

“Alright. You can try. But stop  **immediately** if it makes you uncomfortable, okay? I  **hate** when people hurt themselves just to try and pleasure me...” Adora rubbed along both of her arms as she stared at Glimmer pleadingly. The princess nodded knowingly. “I understand. Thanks for allowing me to try!” she said cheerfully. “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Adora said, bewildered. 

“I mean... YOU are doing ME a favour here? Or am I missing something?” Adora gestured between them, looking puzzled. Glimmer shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it Adora. I think it’s mostly a saying.” Glimmer patted Adora on the side of her abdomen. “Now chin up. Or, that’s what I’ll be doing soon, eh, eh?” Glimmer snickered to herself, waggling her eyebrows.

“You make it sound like  **you’re** about to get something out of this.” Adora said playfully. Glimmer lowered her eyebrows coyly. “Depends... do you plan to squirt?” she whispered in her best, husky tone. Adora’s cheeks flared up as she bit her lower lip. “HA! I knew it.” Glimmer exclaimed with notably more confidence. The stocky etherian bounced in place, batting at Adora’s drapery, making it sway.

“Um... how does that feel?” she asked giddily. “What? Ejaculating?”Adora questioned. Glimmer nodded enthusiastically. “Good.” Adora stated. Glimmer’s face fell. The other girl gigglesnorted. “Gotcha!” Adora ruffled Glimmer’s sparkly hair. “But yeah, it feels good. It’s my favourite part. Adora hoisted Glimmer up, gently pressing her against the wall, gazing into her eyes with poise. 

Glimmer shivered and let out a shrill coo. Adora glanced down to Glimmer’s swollen nethers. “I really get you going, huh?” she tossed her ponytail and gave the other teen a cheeky wink. Glimmer squirmed with a blush, as she only started to glisten more downstairs. Adora let out a chuckle. “Well, since you wanted to know: It’s like... the icing on the cake. It makes something amazing even greater!”

Adora let out a small squee. “Kinda like when you chuck a grenade, then shoot it before it hits the ground. So now it explodes in shrapnel AND electricity.” She bounced giddily as he explained. Glimmer faltered briefly. “Mind using less... unpleasant descriptions of it?” she said as she gave Adora a faint jab in the abdomen with a disgruntled look. Adora stood still awkwardly before clearing her throat. 

“Y-Yeah, sure.” She shifted her weight. “You know like, when you cum?” Adora started. Glimmer nodded after some hesitation. “Imagine that, but you feel a bit like you have to... ‘powder your nose’? I think that’s the codeword used here?” Adora’s eyes darted from side to side. Glimmer gave an awkward nod after a few seconds. “Sooo, yeah. Well, similar to that.” Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“Except you have to push it out. Not unlike flexing your walls actually.” She wiggled her brows playfully. “Most of the time, you’ll need to have that spongy sweet spot stimulated. With pressure, not friction.” The blonde clarified. “But, with enough practice, you can trigger the mechanisms yourself. That is quite a lot of work however, really gotta work the muscles down there.” Adora squeezed her hand suggestively.

“Though, not everyone can do it from what I’ve noticed. Seems like something you’re born with, or without.” She let out a sigh, drumming on her leg. Glimmer scrunched her face up. “Wait... are you telling me I might not be able to blow a load? Just because of ... generics? THAT’S UNFAIR!” she huffed audibly. “I mean... you shoot sparkles and teleport, because of genetics?” Adora retorted.

Glimmer raised a hand, then slower lowered it and coughed with a blush. “I mean... well, yeah... but still!” the princess crossed her arms. Adora casually leaned against the wall. “Well, that sounds like life.” Adora gave her short friend a pat on the shoulder. “Unfair, cruel and remorseless.” Adora trailed off as she stared blankly into the hilt of her sword. Glimmer shook the other girl’s hand, causing her to snap back to reality.

“Hey... it’s not all bad.” The princess said supportively. Adora hunched down and hugged the other teen tenderly. “Heh, yeah. But we have to make the good stuff happen. The negative ones just come all on their own.” Adora said solemnly, then stood back up and shifted into a smile. “But I’m all for making as many happy memories as we can sneak in between work.” She tonguesmirked and leaned into Glimmer.

Their foreheads touched for an extended moment. "Do you always derail attempted sexual intercourse into long-winded conversations?" Glimmer asked with a bemused smile. Adora cracked a grin before she stood back up. "Eh, only around half of them." She replied, giving the princess a mock punch on the shoulder. Adora leaned in close and cupped the other teen's chin with a warm smile.

"Plus: it sure seems to have helped you calm down~" Adora pointed out smugly. " **And** made me go limp from inactivity~" Glimmer shot back cheekily. Adora tenderly clutched Glimmer's pride with a grin. "Well, that is easily rectified~" Adora cooed. Glimmer flushed bright red, vanishing in a burst of sparkles, only to reappear a few steps back. "Adora!" Glimmer squeaked out in embarrassment.

"I'm supposed to get  **you ** off!" she huffed and stomped her foot down. "Who says we can't do both?" Adora retorted in a sultry tone. Glimmer grabbed the athletic girl by her wrists. "How can you have this strong libido?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Adora shrugged. "I dunno? But I got the endurance to back it up~" she purred, pushing her friend against the wall. Glimmer bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut.

"Ngh... Adora, please..." The princess's jaw quivered as she crossed her legs. Adora backed off the second Glimmer showed any discomfort. "Something wrong?" Adora asked softly. "N-No... I just... you know my stamina is rubbish..." She murmured. "If I let you do that, and I am  **REALLY ** tempted to, I'd just collapse afterwards..." She finished, sighing deeply. "So, can you please just let me do this?" She asked.

Adora's face contorted as she mulled it over. "I guess I  **am ** a little pushy." She tonguesmirked bashfully. Glimmer's expression softened. "A little?" the princess teased. Adora gave her a light jab with the elbow. “You say that like it’s a bad thing~” she giggled. “Outside of the bed? Yeah, it can be.” Glimmer smirked, then frowned. “Aaand sometimes a bit  **in** bed too.” She added with a smugly raised brow.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Okay, sheesh. I get it.” She jested as she flicked her hair. “I can’t help being too much of a mare to handle~” she stuck her tongue out and winked at Glimmer. “You know... while they are strong with rather...” Glimmer paused as she fiddled her thumbs, a blush creeping up. “Unique anatomy. I don’t think it’s very flattering to compare yourself to an equine.” She added hesitantly.

Adora tilted her head. “I mean... they at most last a handful of seconds before they clock out, so...” Glimmer drew out the moment as she rotated her hand for emphasis. “Maybe not the ideal comparison?” she smiled gingerly. “Well... yes but... horses are still amazing.” Adora pouted as she glanced to the side. “Sure, but maybe don’t try to glorify them in terms of their... sexual prowess?” Glimmer nudged Adora playfully.

Adora let out a huff. “Fiiine...” Adora groaned. “Seriously, sometimes it's tricky to know if you are just enthusiastic about horses, or if there’s something else.” Glimmer said jokingly. “What? Pfft! No...” Adora waved her hand as she put on a very fake smile. Glimmer froze for a moment, eyeing over Adora sceptically. Then simply shrugged, rolling her eyes. “I feel we are getting off topic here Adora.” Glimmer pointed out.

She took a firm grip on Adora’s delicates. “I do love to chat, but let's get to the part where I prove what I can do~” Glimmer straightened her back confidently. Adora opened her mouth to speak, but Glimmer put a finger to her lips. “Responsibly.” She added with a tonguesmirk. Glimmer yanked Adora a few steps forward and dropped to her knees in front of the taller girl.

“Right!” she exclaimed before a drawn out silence. “So... what do I do?” the princess asked, confused. Adora’s face changed into a deadpan. “Wait... you offered to give me a sex act... which you don’t know how to give?” she asked quizzically. “What? I’ll figure it out. It can’t be  **that** hard.” Glimmer scoffed dismissively. “I just need to get your labia, to my throat.” She waved, then stared at the folds in question.

Glimmer scrunched her nose. Pulling the fleshy curtains towards her, then dropping them as they flop back between Adora’s thighs. “So wait... they’re soft and hanging, how would I...” She squinted and stroked her chin. She suddenly snapped her fingers. “Of course! It’s just like on the battlefield: I have to approach it from a different angle!” She piped up triumphantly. Motioning for Adora to spread her legs.

The other teen did so, eyeing over her commander with intrigue. Glimmer scooted in beneath Adora. “If I can’t use horizontal movement, I’ll just have to use vertical.” She stated proudly with Adora’s lips draped across her nose. “Sounds good. It’s kinda hard to take you seriously from up here though.” Adora said with a giggle. “You don’t fit with a moustache.” She teased as Glimmer smirked back up at her.

“Well, get ready to!” Glimmer paused as she awkwardly stared into Adora’s eyes. Her eyes glanced from side to side, before she suddenly engulfed Adora’s dangly bits within her mouth. The blonde was startled for a brief period, then shot the other girl a bemused smirk. “Well, that is one way to do it.” Adora pointed out with a wink. Glimmer retaliated with a raspberry, poking her tongue through Adora’s fleshy folds.

Adora blinked twice. “Huh, that was oddly arousing.” She murmured. She ran her hands through Glimmer’s hair, circling around the scalp. “So smooth...” the teen cooed. “Are you talking about my hair, mouth or?” Glimmer questioned through her mouthful. “Yes...” Adora replied with a sigh. The other girl deadpanned for a moment, before she began to bob her head back and forth along Adora’s length.

The teen at least attempted too. She mostly smooshed the blonde’s labia against her mons. “I think you have to like, do something? They’re not rigid you know?” Adora pointed out. Glimmer let out an annoyed huff, then smirked as she lined herself up with the other girl’s lips, and slid along them, suckling softly. The fleshy folds slid in with ease as the princess now bobbed up and down unhindered.

“Ngh... that would do it~” Adora moaned out. Glimmer confidently placed her hands on the other teen’s perky buns and gave a playful squeeze. She then inhaled deeply through her nose, then clenched her eyes and pulled herself tightly against Adora’s crotch, her lips tightly sealed against the mons as her head was angled straight back to make the passage as direct as possible. Holding it for several seconds.

She eventually opened one eye, squinting. Then her second eye, frowning and pulling back, panting. Adora snapped back to attention as the attention stopped. “Something wrong?” she asked. “They don’t reach! They barely touch my uvula!” Glimmer huffed. “I mean... I’m pretty sure they’re not supposed to be in there to begin with.” Adora shot back with a cheeky smirk. Glimmer yanked on one of Adora’s drapes.

“Ow, hey! That kinda stings.” Adora muttered. “I know it doesn’t hurt, but that’s mildly annoying...” She added with a pout. “You’re too small...” Glimmer mumbled. Adora just quirked her brow. Glimmer flushed beet red. “For this!” she quickly added. “Well, again: I still think it seems pretty... not that good. It mostly puts the giver in discomfort. At least with guys, not sure how we girls even do...”

Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully. “You know more about that than me though. Most I know is that this cadet asked Lonnie to give him one. But, he didn’t have any fitting counteroffer. So she was pretty clear that she wouldn’t bend over backwards for nothing in return. But, being Lonnie: she dared him to do it to a baton, and if he could pull it off, she would. And well, he almost threw up so...” Adora finished.

Glimmer backed up a bit. “I know Adora, its supposedly not very pleasant. But I’ve heard some are... fine at least. And I  **really** wanna try if it works. Just to know if it can be done...” She shifted her weight. “Bow has told me everything has a counterpart, or at the very least: Something similar.” She let out with a huff. “But... why would you want to be able to do something generally seen as bad?” Adora asked curiously.

Glimmer got up and stood next to her friend, exhaling slowly. “It’s... it’s not that I **want** to do it. It’s that I want to **be** **able** to do it.” She paused. “I mean: clearly not _me_ specifically, just, some gal in general...” She crossed her arms and pouted. “This... this isn’t about sex, is it?” Adora asked softly. “No. Well, not entirely. It just... frustrating when I can’t do things because of... other things.” Glimmer awkwardly said.

“Like... how come the horde can poison, electrocute, beat you senseless and what have you, but we’re not allowed to do that because it’s ‘cruel’?” she huffed angrily. “I mean... I don’t object to most of those things. But I get where you’re coming from.” Adora said supportively, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I’d have nothing about knocking someone’s lights out if it’d mean they’d be easier to transport.”

She smiled warmly at the pink haired teen. “I’d just be sure to do it with as little suffering as possible. I’m caring, not dumb... well, I try to at least.” She gigglesnorted, getting a smile in return. “Thanks... it means a lot to hear that.” Glimmer perked up as she gave Adora a playful nudge. “Plus, you’re not dumb, you’re just unlucky when you think.” She said with a tonguesmirk. The blonde gigglesnorted in response.

“Wanna do something else since we clearly can’t pull this off?” Adora asked cheerily. Yeah... I guess we’ll ha-” Glimmer trailed off as her eyes wandered to the sword next to them. Her eyes lit up with sparkles “Don’t you become bigger as She-ra?” she asked excitedly. “Uh, yes?” Adora replied in confusion. Glimmer bit her lower lip as she seductively waggled her eyebrows at the other teen. A deep blush overcame Adora.

“W-Why do people keep asking about that?” she blurted out, laughing nervously. “Duh, it's the first thing anyone would check if they found out they could turn into a roughly two and a half meters tall sword lady.” Glimmer rolled her eyes in amusement. “Seriously? I keep being told that, yet I haven’t thought of it once while I’ve been transformed.” Adora let out with a huff, tossing her arms in frustration.

“I mean... to be fair: You have been in kiiinda stressed situations most of those times. And roughly the other half, you’ve been ecstatic that you can punch through rocks or lift several times your own weight. You  **do** get easily distracted.” Glimmer said teasingly. “Honestly though, I am surprised you didn’t leap at the chance. Going off your... demonstrated libido~” she mused, leaning against Adora.

Adora awkwardly cleared her throat. “What? I enjoy indulging myself every now and then.” She casually stated. “You mean like your ‘healthy appetite’?” Glimmer snickered. “HEY! You try living on ration bars your entire life, then suddenly be given unlimited access to food with actual flavour!” Adora simmered down with a sheepish grin. “Heh... seriously though: Eating is like... amazing out here.” 

A strand of drool started to run down her chin. Glimmer stuck her tongue out to the side. “I’m tempted to ask, but I know this will just derail into a ten minute explanation session.” She stated. Adora turned to look at her friend and tilted her head perplexed. “So instead, I’ll just ask again:  **Do ** you?” the princess chimed. “Huh?” Adora blurted out before her eyes had that sudden twitch of realization.

“Oh, yeah... they do. Everything becomes bigger and better... I really like the hair...” She said wistfully. “Soooo?” Glimmer said with glee. It took the blonde a few seconds before it clicked. “Oh, OH! Uh, sure I guess? I can try...” Adora sputtered, taken aback. “Neat! Now come on! I’d like to make it so the sword isn’t the only stiff thing in this room~” the princess said with an extremely lewd undertone.

Adora froze for a moment, then frowned at Glimmer. “You know, just because I’m at half-mast doesn’t mean I’m still not erect... it’s not my fault it takes nearly an hour to get these fully going.” She muttered as she grabbed a hold of her blade. “What? No! Adora... I was trying to do the sexy talk...” Glimmer murmured with an apologetic pout. The other teen quirked a questioning brow. 

“How would questioning my sexual capability accomplish that? Wouldn't praising my prowess or something make more sense?” Adora questioned. Glimmer let out a groan and dragged her palm across her own face. “Adora, if you listen to it again... I was saying that I want to make you so horny, that your clit would figuratively be as hard as your steel...” She emphasized with hand gestures. 

The epiphany washed over the blonde. “Ooh... okay, yeah, that is pretty hot... and makes sense.” She rubbed the back of her head. “I’m still working on getting the hang of all these things. She grinned bashfully. “I do find it quite endearing how you’re well versed at sex, yet at the same time one could easily mistake you for a virgin.” Glimmer tonguesmirked at Adora. Whom in turn gave a slight shrug. 

“I guess.” Adora casually replied. Glimmer returned with a deadpan and huffed. “Well, anyhow: Can we get to the She-Ra part?” Glimmer retorted, teasingly tapping her foot. “Right, right.” Adora muttered bashfully. She grabbed onto her sword. For the honor of Greyskull.” She murmured. Once the light died down, Glimmer made a bemused snort. “You could have said that with a  _ bit _ more enthusiasm~” 

The princess mused as she put a hand on her hip. “Eh... I’ve always been a bit on edge about the idea of having sex as She-Ra. Feels like... a misuse of power.” Adora uttered, gesturing with her arms. “I mean... you turn into She-Ra when you want to have prettier hair.” Glitter shot back, winking. The blonde flushed deeply. “T-That’s...” She grimaced awkwardly, unable to think of a suitable retort. 

Glimmer gigglesnorted before she froze in her tracks. “Wait, why do you have clothes again?” she inquired. Adora gave a genuine shrug. “I dunno. They just pop up whenever I change. And vanish whenever I turn back.” She replied. The other teen scratched her pink hair. “I thought it was your other clothes that transformed.” She mumbled. “Nope. I get a new pair each time, regardless how torn up they get.”

Adora paused for a moment. “Or if I remove them...” She added with a hesitant frown. “... what do you mean by that?” Glimmer asked. “Well... if I wear them, they go poof. But if I take them off... they don’t, unless no-one is watching them.” Adora added with uncertainty. “What’s that supposed to mean?” The other girl asked. Adora glanced around for a moment. “Here, watch.” She said as she took off one of her boots. 

She placed it on a basket, then powered down. Adora was back to her nude self, except she was now nearly dry. The boot was standing on the basket. Adora turned away from it, casually crossing her arms. “It’s gonna vanish the second you look away from it.” She added with a cheeky tone. “What? That’s ridiculous! It’s right there.” Glimmer argued as she looked at the boot, she glanced over to Adora.

She narrowed her eyes at the blonde for just a second before going back to the boot. “There is-” she cut herself off as she flinched. There was no boot. “Wait... where the fu-” the princess glanced between the etherian and the basket. “I only looked away for a split second...” She murmured. “Yeah, I don’t know how that works. I can chuck them behind me, over my shoulder.” Adora pointed out.

“Sometimes I hear them land, sometimes they just disappear mid-air. I didn’t feel it was relevant enough to delve into with all the other things going around. “For the honor of Greyskull.” she sighed under her breath. A brief flash before she was the same 8 foot tall sword lady as before. “Well, yes... I can agree. Mysteriously evaporating clothes isn’t high on the list.” Glimmer concluded.

“Seriously though, I’m really glad you... ‘convinced’ me to get off more. I’d prolly have burst a vessel without that. It  **really** helps. Especially with how my mom is always trying to ride my ass.” She huffed, her eyes suddenly going wide. The princess tried to press a finger to Adora’s lips, but failed, height wise. “It’s a euphemism!” she exclaimed in a squeaky tone. Her cheeks beet red. 

Adora nodded sagely. “Yeah, I actually got that one. I don’t know a lot about parents, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to fuck the literal place you came from.” She added, scrunching her face. Glimmer eyes her wearily. “You... DO know where babies come from, right?” she asked. “Nope!” Adora exclaimed cheerily. “Just that they have parents. But I’ll figure it out! ...someday!” she grinned triumphantly. 

Glimmer slowly blinked. “Oookay... so, about that sex we have been trying to get to...” She added, clearing her throat. “Ooh, right.” Adora acknowledged, awkwardly starting to undress. “Those... don’t look meant to be removed, or like you can really put it on...” Glimmer pointed out. “Oh, you can, it's just really finicky.” Adora replied. Glimmer watched as the giantess hopped around on one foot.

“Why don’t you just tear it off? It’ll grow back?” Glimmer questioned. “Eh... I dunno, it just feels... weird. Disrespectful even.” Adora muttered with unease. “It’s up to you, but it just seems easier.” Glimmer replied. “Oh, come now: When has anything fun ever been easy?” Adora chuckled. Glimmer blinked, then a devious smirk spread across her lips. She dry humped Adora’s legs while wiggling her eyebrows.

Adora barely stifled a laugh. “It’s not  **that** easy!” she rolled her eyes at the stocky teen. The princess smirked back at her. “I mean... I’m not  **that** hard to satisfy either~” she cooed suggestively. Adora coughed bashfully. “Doesn’t make it any less important.” She smiled softly. Glimmer smiled back at her. “I still don’t get how you managed to become such a great person, being raised in the horde.”

She mused. “Well... not everyone there is bad. But yeah, I am quite baffled how I didn’t see any of the signs now that I think about it.” Adora sighed. “I do often wonder how many others can be saved... or are even aware of it.” She said sombrely. Glimmer tried to pat her friend on the shoulder, but couldn’t reach that high, so she settled for the hips. “I find it really hot how considerate you are~” the princess cooed.

Adora quirked her brow slightly. “Thanks?” she replied, then kept shuffling out of her clothes. Glimmer chuckled as the giantess struggled with undressing. The teen’s eyes suddenly went wide as the shorts slid down, her mouth slightly agape. Two sizeable lady folds flopped out as Glimmer held up her hand to measure. Both passed her hand in length with relative ease. “Woah...” She whispered.

“What? Sure, its twice as long as normal, but...” Adora countered. “Twice?” Glimmer retorted in disbelief. “Yeah!” Adora shot back. “Normally, my girls are one middle finger long, now they are two.” She stated. “Did you take into account that you become like, _waaay_ bigger?” Glimmer pointed out, Adora tilted her head, shooting her an look. “Body size I mean! You got  _ way _ larger hands now.” Glimmer corrected.

Adora looked at her hand, dumbfounded. “Oh yeah...” She uttered after a moment of silence. “I forgot about that.” She added. “Kind of a reason why people stopped using body parts to measure things. It’s... unreliable.” Glimmer pointed out, smirking. “Still though, like: Wow...” She said with a squee. “Well? What can I say. Everything improves when I’m She-Ra.” Adora boasted cheekily.

Glimmer furrowed her brow for a second. “Adora, you don’t mind being well, ‘you’, do you?” she asked. “What do you mean?” Adora asked in confusion. “I wasn’t thinking about it before but: You kiiinda seem to enjoy turning into She-Ra, for as little as having ‘better hair’ so...” Glimmer inquired. “Ooh, you mean like that. Nah. I’m fine being me. Though, it's easier being She-Ra.” Adora said.

“Especially when doing thing I’m not familiar with. It’s like, instant confidence boost. It’s just... comforting you know?” she sheepishly added, grinding a foot against the floor. “There’s kind of a reason I try to not have sex as She-Ra. I try to keep that Adora time.” She mentioned. The young princess shrunk back a little. “This is fine though, as long as I don’t make it a habit.” Adora shot the other girl a tonguesmirk.

“I kiiinda had to learn moderation during puberty, heh.” She let out a snicker. “To be fair, I’ve been anxious in case I cum harder as She-Ra too. I’m not the best at self-control in those situations.” She added, her cheeks faintly lighting up. “I’m glad to hear you’re okay with yourself.” Glimmer stated supportively. “But yeah... I can see where you are coming from... you REALLY like food...” She murmured.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re getting a wide on while you eat, the way you look.” The princess let out a joking guffaw. Adora’s eyes nervously darted from side to side before she leaned against the wall. “So anyhow~ You wanted to try it out like this?” she asked, clearing her throat as she gestured to the swollen, velvety curtains. Glimmer’s attention snapped back to She-Ra’s pride.

“They’re so big...” She exclaimed cheerily. “Adora let out a skittish laugh. “We already established that.” She pointed out, playfully ruffling Glimmer’s glittery hair. “I never really paid attention to how your eyes change color when you transform.” Glimmer noted. Then scrunched her nose. “Actually... what’s with that blue stone you look at from time to time? The one you keep in your belt? Shares your eye color?”

Glimmer asked. Adora suddenly tensed up visible. “Oh... sore topic?” she said with a wince. “K-Kinda...” Adora murmured. “Let’s get back to the sex, okay?” she said with a strained smile. “Sure...” Glimmer replied awkwardly, grasping the long labia in her hands, playfully tugging at them. She let out a giggle as she watched the two folds dangle. “Do you feel all of this?” Glimmer asked cheerfully. 

Adora perked back up a little.”Yeah. They feel nice. Better than the vag, but less than the clit.” She replied. “Even my normal ones can get a bit in the way sometimes though... but I still love em~” she chimed. Glimmer bounced a bit with excitement. “You are oddly interested in trying this out.” Adora mused. “How often does anyone get to lay with an eight foot tall sword lady?” Glimmer teased.

Adora raised her hand, then lowered it, scrunching her nose. “Yeah, I can’t really argue with that.” She chuckled. “So it’s part novelty eh?” she said teasingly. The princess took a firm grip and squeezed playfully around her folds. “What if it is~” She purred. Adora blinked then laughed nervously. “Heh, so... wanna do this with or without the shower or?” she asked, glancing her friend over. Glimmer pondered.

“Actually: by the way... how come you shower so often here? For a person of schedules, you went from doing it after each training to well... sometimes spontaneously” Glimmer asked. “Ooh, that one’s easy: You guys have warm water. It’s like... amazing! Before it was out of necessity to get rid of all that perspiration and stuff. More or less a chore. But now?” Adora chimed up. Clapping her hands excitedly.

“It’s actually a pleasant experience. Not just a way to clean or um... ‘cool off’~” Adora said with a sheepish grin. She gave a quick shiver. “Ugh, I was freezing my tits off more than once back there.” She huffed. “You get used to it but... don’t think I can swap back now. Same with the food...” She stared off in a daze before shaking her head. “Well aaanyhow~” Adora chuckled awkwardly. 

She swayed her hips, her draperies dangling. Glimmer bit her lower lip, eyeing the swollen bits. “Do you think boys do that a lot? Or, that is how it feels for them?” she mused, tugging at the pair. “Nah, not from what I know. Ours are a lot softer, and sensitive all over. There's only really at the top.” Adora noted. “I can’t say for sure though. I was with less guys than girls back in the horde.” She stated.

“I still haven’t figured out why we look different... I just know it has something to do some some illness you can catch from boys.” She said thoughtfully. Glimmer shifted uncomfortably, then pressed the labia between her palms, sliding down slowly, from the base to the tips. Snapping Adora out of her daydreaming. “Ooh! I can give one tip: Don’t try to bend a guy’s. Those are not flexible...”

Adora noted. Glimmer halted for a moment, eyeing the other teen over sceptically “Riiight...” she replied, then cleared her head, putting on a grin. “Well, let's try to get this show on the road!” she exclaimed as she gingerly shuffled her way in between Adora’s thighs. The blonde’s eyes instantly flared up with lust. “With how much you talk, I’m surprised you had any time for sex.” Glimmer teased.

“Hey! My brain just wants all the blood back.” Adora blurted out. “Psh, it can’t be that much.” Glimmer snickered. “Maybe not for you, princess.” Adora shot back with a smirk, Glimmer freezing in her tracks before turning her head upwards to face Adora. “I’m gonna let that remark slide but... please try to not make a comment about my size again.” She said with notable disgruntlement. 

“If you do, I’ll blink you over like this to... I dunno! Our dining hall!” she huffed, crossed her arms and pouted. “I mean... I bet your mom might find it a bit undignified... would just leave to a lot of awkward questions to why you blinked me inside.” Adora retorted. Glimmer groaned and leaned her forehead against the pubis.”I keep forgetting how you were raised... or lack thereof...” Glimmer mumbled.

“Just threaten to bite, that usually gets people’s attention.” Adora’s chimed. Glimmer recoiled, horrified. “Adora!” she blurted out. “What? You never actually do it.” Adora replied casually. Glimmer let out a huff and became flustered. “L-Let’s just do this before I lose my mood!” she huffed and grabbed hold of Adora’s engorged labia. “If it’s something I said, we could just wai-” Glimmer held up a finger and cut Adora off.

“No. I took me a while to build up for this moment, I don’t want to have to wait again.” She shifted her weight. “Besides, I’m just mildly annoyed, if anything: That’ll help me with this.” She cited. “Oh! Are we having angry sex?” Adora piped up excitedly. Glimmer blinked in bafflement. “I uh... not really? But... I guess sorta?” she said with uncertainty, swiping up both folds in one hand.

“I know I’ll regret this but: You’ll have to go over all the ways you’ve had sex some day...” The princess noted before she placed both lips along her tongue hesitantly. “Sure. Just tell me about all the times you’ve done it.” Adora gingerly replied. Glimmer let out a nervous chuckle. “S-Sure thing!” she said after a pause. “Man... what if I choke?” she asked anxiously. Prodding the supple flesh with her tongue.

“Not sure you can... they’re really soft and squishy. I could just yank them out though. Just start to hit my legs or something.” Adora said reassuringly. Glimmer let out a deep exhale, then lined up the curtains to her mouth. After filling up her lungs, the princess moved upwards, letting Adora’s full length slide down into her waiting maw, passing the gullet as she let out a small cough, grabbing around Adora’s hips.

Adora cooed softly. “Ooh... that tingles~” she murmured. Glimmer steeled herself, then swallowed. The sensitive draperies slathered down into the teens throat. Adora shivered and put a hand atop Glimmer’s head. “That’s... that’s really good...” Adora moaned. Newly bolstered, Glimmer plunged herself forward, pressing herself against the mound of the other girl, straining as she took her friend all the way.

Glimmer started to dance her tongue around what was left above her oesophagus, as she rubbed her nose against the erect bead. Adora drolled out a moan, putting her second hand on Glimmer’s sparkly hair. The princess in question choked out a gargle, tears lining the edges of her eyes as she shook her head, picking up a small bob, making sure to nuzzle Adora’s family jewel with each pass.

“Haaa, fuck! I mean, the clit work is what’s getting me closer... I think. But the way you lick and clench down around my lips... that’s really hot~” Adora cooed, bucking her hips against Glimmer’s nose, each time it gets close. Adora’s abdominal muscles flexed, the imposing physique of She-Ra glistened with raw power as her skin tightened. Glimmer scrunched her face as she pulled back.

She held her head around halfway down the labia, resting for a moment before she slowly pulled back and, with a glrk: dislodged the first one's pride from her gullet, gasping for air. Adora shook her head in a daze, glancing down at Glimmer in confusion. “Why’d you stop?” she asked. Glimmer narrowed her eyes and shot her a death glare. “Oh! Right, air! Sorry!” Adora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

After a few oxygen intakes, Glimmer dove back in, now much more comfortably guzzling down Adora’s labia as she went straight from the tip, up to the pubic bone, making sure to nudge Adora’s clit just that little extra to make her squirm. Adora flexed once more, gritting her teeth as she ruffled Glimmer's poofy hair. “Shit! I’m already close!” she grunted as Glimmer slid up and down the extent of her nethers.

She parted her legs a bit further. “N-Not sure if it’s the deepthroating, or the fact I’m She-Ra... it feels similar to when I haven’t gotten laid in a few weeks though...” She mumbled. Glimmer ignored this remarked and simply sped up. “That’s good though, right? Means this won’t last as long as usual~” she added with a grunt, tossing her long, flowing locks. Somehow sparkling majestically.

Invigorated, the princess picked up her pace as her efforts elicited encouraging noises from her companion. “M-Maybe slow down a bit? The nudging and tugging is extremely... arousing.” Adora grunted. Glimmer smirked, blinking the tears out of her eyes as she pressed her nose against Adora’s hood, dragging the tip around the aching nub, making Adora wince and dug her fingers deeply into the pink hair.

Glimmer made an audible gulp, then pondered for a moment. Before locking her lips tightly, bobbing up and down at a rapid pace, suckling hard on the way down, almost tackling the clit with her nose. “G-Glimmer! Seriously, this is a bit too-” Adora was interrupted as Glimmer pushed herself to the base, rubbing her nose intensely against the swollen pearl as she swallowed with all her might. 

Adora let out a yelp and bucked her hips. Stomping one of her feet down, nearly cracking the floor as she pulled Glimmer close, causing the princess to wince from the sheer force as she was being squished against Adora’s crotch. The tall blonde bared her teeth as her body shuddered, a sharp hiss escaping through her whites as the smaller teen had a triumphant expression on her features.

They were soon replaced by shock as a warmly flavour liquid burst down into her mouth, gushing across her tongue like a torrent. She froze for a moment before trying to desperately drink it all down, but it was being emitted faster than she could dispose of it. Right before she could panic, Adora finished her third thrust, and stumbled backwards. Glimmer gagged as there was a flash of light.

Adora’s presence in her throat just... suddenly stopped as an unnatural chill ran through her. The labia popped out of her mouth wetly. As her vision cleared, Adora was back in her regular self, taking a step before slipping and landing softly on her butt. Glimmer leaned forward and coughed up the remaining juices, splattering across the ground. She rubbed her throat as she was catching her breath, somewhat flabbergasted.

“Hookay... that wasn’t so bad... but: Adora! Did you seriously just!” Glimmer glared daggers at her dazed friend. Adora rubbed her forehead before meeting her gaze. Her blue eyes darted from side to side. “I... I guess? I told you I was feeling weird...” She mumbled, glancing down. “Ugh... I hate when they land in cold water.” She frowned, eyeing over her pair, soaking on the puddle of water.

“I thought you were gonna cum!” Glimmer huffed. “I... did?” Adore answered, confused. “Well, yes but... You plastered my mouth with your gunk! Why did you squirt?!” Glimmer fumed with the intensity of a scorned puppy. “I... I don’t know! It just happened!” Adora exclaimed defensively. “Look. I’ve never had an orgasm as She-Ra! What if she always blows a load?” she added.

“... are you trying to tell me that She-Ra just  **always** ejaculates, because?” Glimmer said in a deadpan. “I mean... she  **has** better hair...” Adora awkwardly shot back. “I-It felt amazing though!” she hastily added with a bashful grin. Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “Be glad it didn’t shoot out my nose...” She growled, then grew flustered as she rubbed along her arm. “T-That was kinda arousing though...” She whispered.

“The way you just unloaded down my throat... holding me with your strong arms... I  **really** wanted you to pull out and finish me off.” She murmured with a scarlet blush. She quickly cleared her throat. “I was however horrified that you wouldn’t finish before I needed air.” She noted in a serious tone, shuffling in place.

Adora shifted her weight, sitting upright. “I mean... I can still do that.” She offered warmly. Glimmer rubbed along both her own arms, biting her lower lip before offering Adora help up. Adora accepted and hoisted herself upright. Giving Glimmer a swift hug. “Still: I’m sorry about that... I couldn’t contain myself, and... well, it just happened... want me to make you feel hopefully close to as good?” Adora asked.

“M-Maybe some other time. I... I’m not sure I can handle the pressure right now.” Glimmer panted. “You sure? Those are kinda the best times to get off on.” Adora asked sympathetically. “Y-Yeah... trust me, I know my body. It’s too worked up right now.” Glimmer’s cheeks heated up brighter than before. Adora hugged her tightly. “Alright. Just tell me when you want me to reciprocate.” 

She replied. The princess let out a little huff. “Adora, this **was ** **me** paying YOU back for all the favours you’ve given me.” Glimmer tapped her foot with a shy pout. “Oh right... heh, sorry. I just don’t like leaving someone hanging.” Adora said bashfully. Glimmer ran a finger down the larger girl’s chest. “Well... you could come cuddle with me?” she murmured, her eyes gleaming with hope.

“Deal! I think I can follow you on that mission, Commander.” Adora winked cheesily. Glimmer cracked into a smirk. “Mind if we finish up in here first though? I’m kinda... sticky from perspiration. And so is my junk.” Adora rubbed the back of her head. Glimmer eyed her friend over. “Well, that does sound like sound tactical advice. I can allow that plan to take place.” Glimmer said with a wink, hugging Adora affectionately.


End file.
